DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) Previous studies have indicated that the acculturation process may create intergenerational conflicts which, in turn, may tend to destabilize family relations. Thus, intergenerational conflicts may lead to deviant behavior and drug use/abuse among the younger generation. The goal of this exploratory research is to examine the relationship between intergenerational conflicts and drug use among second generation US born Asian-Indian adolescents between 15 and 17 years of age and currently residing in the greater New York metropolitan area. Factors that may be protecting/contributing to this relationship are also examined. Asian-Americans who emigrated to the United States from India are referred to as Asian-Indians. The term drug use in this study includes alcohol and other drugs unless otherwise specified. Tobacco use (cigarette smoking) is included as it is considered as a 'gateway' drug. Between 1980 and 1990 in the United States, the Asian-Indian population grew by 126% as compared to a 108% growth of the American population. The problems related to intergenerational conflicts and drug use have been identified for Hispanic and African-American groups, but no such studies have been conducted among the Asian-Indian population. The three specific aims of this research are: 1) To examine the relationship between intergenerational conflicts and drug use among the target population; 2) To describe the profile and to investigate the relationships between parental characteristics, cultural identity/orientation, peer relationship with drug use; 3) To determine whether or not drug use patterns between males and females are different. The overall research methodology includes collecting data from a cross-sectional sample of 100 males and 100 females. Subjects will be interviewed using a structured instrument adapted from relevant validated scales and items from previous studies. The instrument and the scales will be field-tested and modified to ensure their linguistic and cultural relevance to this ethnic group. To gain access to subjects for this community-based research, the Principal Investigator will receive active help from leading Asian-Indian community organizers. Analyses will include descriptive statistics, correlation and hierarchical regression analyses. This small grant research proposal is budgeted for two years. The proposed research is designed to: 1) guide future longitudinal model-testing research with larger samples; 2) provide data for scientific publications authored by the Pl in professional journals; 3) develop and publish a manual as a guideline for conducting community-based multi-ethnic studies. Implications for further research, policy and culture-specific prevention programs will also be suggested.